Sauropod Hunt, Chapter one
Chapter one of Sauropod Hunt. Plot The next morning the rest of the Lourinhã Empire arrive to investigate the crashed ship, "ugh, it's the privates that did this, they're getting bold" a Lourinhasaurus theorizes, "what about survivors?" Dooku the Kimmerosaurus asks, "both of our members were killed, and there was only one prisoner, a Dinheirosaurus, and...it's missing" the Lourinhasaurus explains, "so, now the privates are organized, bold and they caught a Dinheirosaurus" Dooku realizes. Back with the Private, Bella the Bellubrunnus, Corran the Dracopelta and the recently added Roark the Dinheirosaurus, the latter began to tell how he got captured, "your name is Roark?" Private asks, Roark nods, "Roark, did anyone even know you where taken?" Corran asks, Roark shook his head, "no but some friends of mine live close by" he explains, "that's great but it might as well be a human city as far as I'm concerned we've got no vehicle" Bella complains, "I think can contact my friends if we find a way to transmit a signal" Roark proposes, "right and how would we do that? send smoke signals? we don't exactly have a transmitter lying around if you haven't notice" Bella again complains, "I can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach" Roark says, "well we can't just sit here" Corran agrees, "fine, will do it the sauropod's way" Bella concedes. So the four were off to the crashed ship to salvage through it, "Roark and I will go out to inspect the crash site, you two stay here and signal us if you see anything" Private instructs as he and Roark head to the ship and Bella and Corran keep a lookout, at the same time a hoverpod was arriving, "get back, it's a patrol" Private informs Roark seeing it's lights, luckily they remain unnoticed, Bella and Corran stay in the shadows as well, the craft came to a ledge and stopped, "happy hunting" a Pentasteria says to a Muraenosaurus as the latter was leaving the craft and keep watch, the starfish left as the plesiosaur drew out a sniper, meanwhile Roark and Private made it to the ship's entrance, "hopefully that patrol won't be back for a while" Private expresses in slight relief, "what are we looking for?" he asks Roark, who pulled a piece of the ship's circuits that were still working and showed it to Private saying "parts that are still working". "Are still feeling optimistic about making a transmitter out of this junk?" Private asks, "yeah" Roark retorts, meanwhile the Muraenosaurus caught sight of Roark in the ship, "now what do we have here?" he questions while at the same time Corran and Bella were creeping up to him, back in the ship Roark found a flashlight and began to use it in his search, pulling another still working piece and handed it to Private who was putting the machinery in a box he found, Roark grabs one more piece as Private says "we better get going, that patrol might comeback", Roark nods as he takes the box and fallows Private out, not yet aware about the present danger, "come on pretties, one more step" the Muraenosaurus hopes catching sight of them but not aware of Corran and Bella stalking him, "it looks clear, come on" Private offers but Roark was feeling nervous, "I don't know" he voices, "it's okay" Private assures beckoning him to fallow, "time to join the forces penguin" the Muraenosaurus utters as he now had a clear shot of Private, but in the last minute Bella pulls him to the ledge just when he fired, causing him to shoot in front of Private and Roark, "sniper get down!" he informs Roark after noticing the shot in front of them and the two temporarily take cover, "I new it" Roark retorts again, Bella got pulled up until Corran grabs his neck and all fall to the ground, the plesiosaur recovers first and attempts to kill Bella who was struggling, though Corran also got up and pushes the plesiosaur away only to be kicked and punched back, but Bella springs up and hitchhikes while Corran returns to assist, but the plesiosaur flings him away and manages to pull Bella off, he then attempts to stab her with a knife, "that'll judge you whelp" he insults as he pins Bella down, but when he tried to thrust the knife Roark grabs him, "nice try" he taunts as he squeezed the plesiosaur's flipper to drop the knife, then kicks and grabs him by the neck, "wait, we should take him prisoner" Bella offers, "fine, Roark let's take him" Private states, Roark does so, holding the plesiosaur's fore flippers in restriction and all leave. Back at base, Bella kept the Muraenosaurus in check and insured his binds were tight, at the same time Roark was building the transmitter, "how's it looking Roark?" Private asks, "so far so good" the Diplodocoid answers, "will it work?" Private asks again, Roark presses a button and it hummed to life, "well something's working" Corran comments until suddenly the machine sparked and died, causing Roark to groan, "we've got a prisoner, we should be using him to our advantage while we have a chance" Bella suggested pointing to the plesiosaur who noticed, "I thought the prisoner was the backup plan" Private thought, "it's clear enough that we cannot rely on that device" Bella objects, "hey" Roark asks offendedly, "no offense, but we just can't sit here any longer" Bella explains, "we should wait" Private advices, "I agree with Bella, we have to act while we have an advantage" Corran suggests taking Bella's side, "lets say we do it your way, what's the plan?" Private asks, "we can use the prisoner to trick the enemy into flying one of their pods down to us, then we highjack the pod, fly up to their base and take them by surprise" Bella describes, "Private, you got us to believe in ourselves again, and well I believe Bella's plan will work" Corran decides, "look do what you want, but Corran and I are leaving with the prisoner in the morning" Bella dismisses, and they walk away. "Their hearts are in the right place, you know I can't let them go alone" Private remarks, "you really wanna go with them?" Roark asks, "we're not going to be able to do this without you, we need your help" Private explains, "are you sure" Roark asks again, "who knows, maybe our luck's just about to change" Private considers, "you could be right" Roark agrees. Stay tuned for Sauropod Hunt, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom